1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a welding machine for the continuous welding of spot contacts on a support material whereby contact material in the form of wire, tape or sectional shape is gradually supplied to a cutting tip, is sheared off with the help of a cutter and the obtained contact "pill" is pushed into the gap between a welding electrode and the support material which is supported by a counter-electrode which is flush with the welding electrode.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
A welding machine of this kind is known in which the contact material is supplied at a right angle to the welding electrode and sheared off by means of the welding electrode itself and, by doing so, is placed, at the same time, on the support material. Difficulties ensue with this machine when, for example, the contact material has a round section since, after having been shorn off, it rests with its jacket surface on the contact material and, therefore, creates unfavorable geometric conditions for a round contact, whereby the cross-section of the weld corresponds only approximately to a circular cross-section and is frequently freely overlapped by the staved material contact. Another disadvantage lies in the fact that the welding electrode itself is exposed to increased wear by being used as a cutter and that measures must be taken so that the welding electrode maintains a sufficient insulating distance for the welding process from the contact material or the cutting tip, respectively.